Idris High
by GallagherGirlx
Summary: Clary is the new kid at Idris High. What familiar faces will she run in to? Making new friends, creating new enemies and discovering long-lost family members, its going to be an unforgettable year!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my new story! Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Clary is the new kid at Idris High. What familiar faces will she run in to? Making new friends, creating new enemies and discovering long-lost family members, its going to be an unforgettable year!**

**CLARY**

Clary Fray nervously bit her lip as she waited for her mum, Jocelyn to hurry up out the house and drive her to school.

Clary and her mother had moved yet again, due to Jocelyn's art shows. They were now staying in a small two-bed apartment. There was a kitchen, a bathroom and a small living room. Moving in yesterday, there were still stacks of boxes balanced precariously on top of one another. You could barely move around the apartment without knocking in to something.

The only upside to moving to Alicante was seeing Uncle Luke again. Technically, he wasn't Clary's real Uncle but he used to be very close to them when Clary was little. They had moved away from Alicante when Clary was 5 so she didn't really remember much of the place.

Her new school was called Idris High. Clary had looked on the website and boy, had she been impressed. It was modern and supposedly the biggest high school in Alicante. Clary supposed she might see some people who were in her first year of school. She still had the cringy picture of a class of 30 students, all 5 or 6 years old, with beaming, gap-toothed smiles.

This would be Clary's 5th new school but in no way did that make being the new kid any easier! To make matters worse, it was also the middle of the school year. Clary hated this because everyone had settled into the lessons and friendship groups by now. She would be the only one arriving late to lessons and not knowing where to go. She stood out enough as it was, with her five-foot frame, lack of figure and distinctive natural red hair.

She looked at her reflection in the car window. A pale face with a clout of freckles stared back at her. She had curled and tried to tame her unruly mass of hair so it curled past her shoulders. Her bright green eyes displayed Clary's emotions though, a flicker of panic and nerves running through them.

Looking up, Clary could see she barely reached the top of the car window. Not for the first time she cursed her shortness.

"Sorry I took so long hon," her mother called as she swept out, her arms laden with paintings.

Clary jumped back, startled. "Can we go?" she asked. The butterflies in her stomach were defiantly kicking in.

Her mum gave her a reassuring smile. "Just lock the back door for me and we can go."

Clary took out her new house keys and quickly locked the door. She looked at her shaking hands. _Breathe Clary, _she told herself. _It's just a new school. It's no biggie. You've done this before,_

She gritted her teeth and walked determinedly to the car.

The arrived at Idris High's main entrance and Jocelyn pulled up into one of the spaces where it was sign posted for visitors. She calmly waited for her daughter to pick up her stuff.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" she asked, concern reflected in her green eyes.

Clary shook her head and gave her mum a weak smile. "No, its fine mum. Besides, I've done this before."

_No it's not fine! _Clary wanted to shout. But walking in with her mum would make her the laughingstock of the entire school.

She waved quickly to her mum and stepped out. She began walking to the main entrance when she realized her mother was still there, waiting to see her in. _Gods, she could be so embarrassing at times._

Clary pushed through the towering doors and looked round. It was absolutely huge and this was just the main entrance!

She walked towards the main desk, where a bony, thin woman sat behind. She had blue eyes and black hair, pulled back into a bun.

"Um, I'm a new student so can I please have my timetable?" Clary requested.

The woman glanced at her. "Aha, you must be the new student, Clarissa Fray."

"It's Clary actually." Clary replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

The woman frowned and passed Clary some paper. "Hmm. Here is your new timetable, map of the school and prospectus of the school. You also get a planner and a locker key. The bell will ring in 10 minutes for registration." With that she pushed them towards Clary and went back to typing on her computer.

Clary's head swirled with this whirlwind of information. She knelt down by the desk and put everything apart from the map and her timetable into her backpack. Standing up, she looked at her day.

**CLARISSA FRAY**

**TUTOR – Mr Blackthorne – g4**

**FRENCH – Miss Branwell –T3**

**ENGLISH – Mr Blackburn –Su 1**

**BIOLOGY – Mrs Carstairs – Lab 16**

**HISTORY – Mrs Brown – Ov 2**

**DESIGN STUDIES – Mr Aldertree – AD4**

_Well that makes no sense,_ thought Clary as she looked at it. Her day didn't look that exciting but she had no idea what the classes or teachers were going to be like.

She looked at the map (now slightly crumpled) and tried to locate where she needed to go to get to tutor. She figured it would be best to go now so she had at least 10 minutes to get there. Hopefully she wouldn't be too late.

It was then she realized she hadn't seen many students. There had been a few she had driven past, walking up to the school and some were standing in small groups outside. There was no one down this main entrance bit.

Too her right, Clary saw right. A door was labeled, **MR. STARKWEATHER, HEAD TEACHER. **Clary carried on her walk down the corridor and now she could she see more and more students crowding the hallway. Taking a deep breath, she strode ahead. It was time to go and be judged at her new school.

**A/N: Should I continue? Please review! I will introduce more people in the next chapter - the one had to introduce Clary though so the story would make sense.**

**Also, check out my Percy Jackson story, Demigod Camp. Reviews are really apreaciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this story! **

CLARY

Clary forced herself to lift her head up as she walked through. She didn't want to be known as the shy, geeky girl. She avoided eye contact and people's faces were just a meaningless blur as she passed them.

_I have no idea where I'm going, _thought Clary. She was kind of making it up as she went along, trying to find the direction of of the classroom G4. It would have been helpful to know if that was an English classroom or part of the math's department. However, stopping to look at the map Clary feel a bit foolish so she decided she would rather just find it on her own.

She would find her locker late, she was more bothered about getting this day over and done with! If she got any books she would take them home, as her mother would want to see them anyway. At the minute, the only book Clary had was her trusty sketchbook. Her fingers itched to draw her new surroundings and plus, drawing always helped to clam her nerves.

"G1, G2, G3…" Clary muttered under her breath as she counted along. She envied the people who just automatically barged into the classroom. She had to hover around the doors to check what classroom it was.

Ah ha! Clary spotted G4 around the corner and gratefully walked towards it. The nerves in her stomach rising, yep having breakfast this morning didn't seem such as a good idea as it had before.

She pushed the door open and as she had predicted, everyone's heads turned towards her. The classroom was about half full with many people still hanging around the hallway. Clary hesitantly shuffled towards an empty table. There was only one empty one at the front of the room.

She sank down into the chair and placed her old school bag by her feet. Fiddling with the strap of her bag, she was just glad that no one had complained about her sitting there. Usually someone would moan that she wasn't allowed to sit there or she had taken someone's seat. She could hear hushed bits of conversation about her.

"…a new kid"  
"She's all on her own…"  
"She's dead small!"

"What's she like.."

Clary shifted on her chair and her hand brushed underneath the table. Ewwww. There were old bits of chewing gum and Clary hastily removed her hand. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What's your name?" a voice called out from across the back of the classroom. Clary whipped her head around and saw most people listening in with interest but trying to look busy.

"Clary," she replied, as she turned back around. Normally she would try and be more sociable but Clary didn't want to make new friends, to only discover that she would be moving schools yet again.

Clary heard them discussing her again behind her back. _ Wow, they're not very subtle are they? _Clary thought wryly.

She pulled out her phone and began texting her mum. She figured it would make her look busy and she would look less of a loner if she were actually doing something.

Clary sent the text and opened up a new message. She began to type again but she wasn't actually texting anyone. She was writing her feelings but no one would know that. She would rather draw of course but that usually meant people came over and wanted to look at her drawings. Which she would never let them see.

Thankfully, the bell went then. More and more students filed in to the room, all sneaking curious glances at Clary. She hated the attention but what could you do? The first day was always the hardest.

A tall man with slicked black hair and a tweed suit entered the room, stacks of books piled in to his hands. Clary caught the title as he passed her. _To Kill A Mockingbird._

"All right sir?" yelled a random male voice.

The teacher smiled. "All right settle down, lots to go through."

The class quieted down considerably but there was still the odd murmur of hushed conversation. The teacher kneeled down in front of Clary's table and smiled at her.

"Aha! A new student! What's your name?" he asked.

"Clarissa Fray but I prefer Clary," Clary replied. Her voice sounded quieter then it normally did and Clary mentally kicked herself. She didn't know why she was so nervous.

"Clary it is then. I'm Mr Blackthorne," he said. He stood back up and spoke to the class. "We have a new student who will be joining our tutor. She is called Clary and I expect you all to make her feel welcome here."

He began taking the registrar and Clary felt happy knowing that one lot of introductions had been made. He beckoned Clary over to where he sat by his computer and she stood up, her legs feeling rather wobbly.

"Simon!" the teacher called and gestured for him to come forward as well.

The boy (whom Clary assumed to be Simon) had curly brown hair and glasses. He was also wearing a Mario Kart t-shirt and looked kind of nerdy in a cute sort of way.

Mr Blackthorne beamed at them both. "Simon this is Clary, Clary this is Simon."

"No shit." A guy in the class called out.

Mr Blackthorne glared at him. "Swearing again Mr Verlac? Well, I'll have to give you another detention won't I?"

"But-" the guy protested but fell silent as Mr Blackthorne raised an eyebrow.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, Simon, you have most of your lessons with Clary so I would appreciate it if you would take her to her lessons."

Simon cleared his throat, "Sure sir."

"Go and sit with Simon, Clary." Mr Blackthorne said.

Clary nodded and walked back to her table where her bag was. She slung it over her shoulder and walked to where Simon was sitting. An uneasy silence fell between the two.

"So-" Clary racked her brains trying to think of something to say.

"Do you like Mario Kart then?" she smiled uneasily.

Simon's eyes seemed to light up almost. "Yeah its awesome! I have to be Luigi!" he coughed. "Sorry," he apologized. "What do you have for first lesson?"

Clary pulled out her new timetable. "French with Miss Branwell,"

"Oh she's dead nice!" Simon began to chat cheerfully away and Clary nodded and smiled.

The guy who had sworn before tapped Clary on the shoulder and she looked back in annoyance.

"Hey there, I'm Sebastian Verlac." He winked at her, with a cocky smile.

Clary blushed, "Hi,"

He raised an eyebrow. Damn him, Clary always wished she could do that.

"Do you want me to take you to French? Its better then being stuck with Rat-Face there."

Clary glanced back at Simon who quickly turned away. She knew he was curious to hear her answer though.

"It's fine but thanks for the offer. And his name is Simon." She turned her chair so it faced Simon again, who was looking at her with awe and amazement.

Sebastian laughed loudly. "Hear that guys? Lewis has got the new girl to stick up for him!"

All him and his cronies snickered. "Ignore them Simon," Clary reasoned. "They look like they can be right idiots at times."

This raised a smile from Simon. "Yeah, well you haven't met all of them yet. This is just the ones in our tutor."

"They sound like such nice people,' agreed Clary sarcastically.

Simon smiled again. "Come on, I reckon we're allowed to go a few minutes before the bell cos you're new and stuff."

They both stood up and Clary couldn't help but think that Simon was one of those people who when you knew, it was like you'd known them your whole life. Pushing the door, Clary stepped out whilst Simon stuck his head back around the door.

"Sir, I'm taking Clary to her next lesson!" he shouted.

Clary nearly jumped out of her skin. "Jeez Simon, I am right next to you, you know?"

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I've been told I need to stop doing that. Let's go."

He began walking away and Clary hurried to keep the pace with him. Well he was much taller and had long gangly legs so Clary only came up to his chin.

He led her through corridor after corridor. _There is no way will I know my way around, _thought Clary despondently. You needed a sat nav to find your way through this place!

They arrived at yet another corridor when Simon stopped outside a blue door.

"We're here," he announced. "But we can't go in yet because there's another tutor group in there."

The bell rang again and the door flung open. A class of at least 30 Year 7's ran out.

"Whoah, watch out for the small people!" Simon warned her.

Clary saw people pushing past. There was a reason this school was so big, it had so many pupils.

But then Simon was opening the door and gesturing for her to go in.

_First lesson at Idris High, here I come._

**A/N: What do you think? Review! x**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bonjour toute ma classe!" The teacher droned on.

Clary tried to listen but she was still too nervous to sit and pay attention to learn some French. The door swung open and everyone's heads looked over towards the door.

A tall, thin girl entered, a fashionable bag slung over her shoulder. She waved towards the teacher and handed her a note.

"Sorry I'm late Miss," she apologized, her eyes scanning the rest of the class and began purposefully walking to the tables.

Clary had a sinking feeling that she was coming over to her table, where there was one empty seat next to her. This was probably the other girl's seat.

Sure enough, the girl dropped her bag by the edge of the table and slid in next to Clary. She looked towards Clary.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle." She spoke confidently. She had perfectly manicured nails and glossy black hair. With her fierce blue eyes, she looked like a model. Clary felt hopelessly small and insignificant sitting next to her. She gave a weak smile.

"I'm Clary," she said.

Isabelle inclined her head thoughtfully. "So, I take it you're new to Idris High?"

Clary nodded her head. "Yeah, first day today."

Isabelle squealed, causing many people to stare at turn around. "Oh, are you the girl Sebastian tried to hit on and you turned him down?"

Clary wasn't too sure what to say to that. Would she be offending Isabelle if she told her yes? Would Isabelle think of her as a freak to turn down a good-looking, (Ok, Clary had to admit quite hot) boy?

Word defiantly travelled fast around this school. "Umm..."

"That's what I call awesome! You totally showed him up!" gushed Isabelle excitedly. She noticed Clary wasn't smiling with her. "Don't feel bad about it, Sebastian's a douche. I would know, my brother hangs around with him."

Clary smiled, her first genuine one since she had entered this school. "Thanks Isabelle."

"Girls at the back, stop talking!" a clear voice cut through their conversation. Miss Branwell was looking annoyed.

"Clary, I know you are new here but I do not appreciate you talking and disrupting my class. Isabelle you should know better. First you were late and now this. I moved you to that table so you wouldn't have anyone to distract you and now you are doing it again!"

Miss Branwell took a deep breath. "I don't suppose either of you have the slightest inkling of what I've just been teaching the rest of the class?"

"Please Miss, it was my fault." Clary suddenly said. She didn't know why she wasn't just staying quiet but that wasn't in her nature.

"Isabelle was just telling me some answers to the questions I had about this school, being new and all." Clary put her hand back down.

Fortunately Miss Branwell didn't question her any further. She began talking about the perfect tense again and Clary turned her gaze to the window.

She felt her elbow being nudged and saw Isabelle looking at her with a grateful expression.

"Thanks for that," the other girl whispered quietly.

Clary shrugged, leaning back on to the legs of her chair. "It's fine Isabelle."

"Oh, yeah and Clary? Call me Izzy."

That was when Clary knew she had made her first friend at Idris High. They spent the rest of the French lesson discussing the school and Izzy mentioned the people she should try and avoid.

RING! The bell rang out and people shoved their books into their bags, all in a haste to get out of the classroom.

Clary was amazed as she saw Izzy slide her French book into her tiny bag.

"How can you get all your stuff in there?" she asked.

Isabelle smiled. "This was the only book I remembered today and I just grabbed this bag so…"

There was a nervous coughing sound and both girls turned to see …

"Simon?" Clary asked.

Simon turned bright red and muttered something under his breath. Shuffling his feet, "Umm, do you want me to take you to your next lesson?"

Clary gave him a relived smile. "That would be great thanks." She was just glad Simon hadn't left her, leaving her with no clue where to go.

"What do you have next?" Clary asked him.

"Biology, what do you have?" Simon said, still looking down at his feet.

Clary grabbed her timetable. "English with Mr. Blackburn," She read. "Is that near where you are?"

Simon shook his head. "No, but its ok."

"I can show you, I have English with Mrs. Lee next and that's in the classroom opposite Clary's." interrupted Isabelle casually.

Simon looked at her in awe, clearly not going to say anything in response.

Clary spoke up as Simon looked like he might pass out from the fact that Izzy had spoken to him. "If you don't mind, thanks."

Isabelle gave a breezy smile. "Lets go then." She strolled out of the classroom, walking fast in a pair of heels. No wonder why she was so tall.

Clary turned back to Simon, "Thanks for waiting and offering to take me to class." She said awkwardly.

Simon nodded, "Its my job, I'll see you around Clary." He walked past Isabelle who was waiting for Clary at the door and went in probably the direction of the science labs.

Clary hurried to keep pace with Isabelle as they passed classrooms and corridors. The corridors were surprisingly quiet as they walked. The pupils probably had gone to class while they were talking in French class.

"Do you know Simon?" asked Clary.

Isabelle shook her head. "I didn't know he was in French with us, he's so quiet."

Clary was surprised to hear that. "But he was talking for quite a while in tutor."

Isabelle shrugged, "Who knows? He talked to you more than to me anyway."

"No," Clary insisted. "He didn't speak to you because he fancies you."

Isabelle shook her head and laughed but Clary swore she could see a faint blush on her face.

"We're here," Isabelle said, stopping outside a classroom full of pupils. "If you wait for me here after class, I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

She turned to another classroom, opposite to the one that Clary was standing outside and walked in.

Feeling sick again, Clary knocked on the classroom door and pushed it open. It had been quite noisy, with the class chattering. Now she could see the teacher getting books out of a cupboard and the talking whilst they were waiting for him.

Thankfully, the teacher spotted Clary and she walked over to him. She knew people were watching her, deciding if she would be popular or a geek. The teacher told her to go and sit next to a boy with golden hair, who had the only free seat next to him.

Clary sat down and pushed her bag under the table. Clary could see the boy was watching her critically. Him and the people sitting around him had all stopped talking, not even trying to be subtle about their staring. Clary lifted her head up…

… And met a pair of golden eyes. Golden. That would be the word Clary would use to describe this boy. He had blonde hair, golden eyes and tanned skin. He was one of the really naturally blessed with good looks person.

The boy noticed her checking him out and a smirk crept up his mouth. He grinned at her. "Hey, I'm Jace Wayland."

**A/N: HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE! We got to meet Jace and Isabelle in this chapter – yay! Please review with all your ideas and suggestions, it's really helpful!**

**I am sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have had to do so many tests at school but now it's the holidays so I will have more time to write!**

**Also, to one guest reviewer, please stop flaming this story with bad reviews. If you don't like it, I would rather you just don't review at all. **

**Have a great Christmas everyone! And review – it would be a great Christmas present for me! xxx**


End file.
